


Hannah X David Dobrik

by YEETITSYOBOI



Category: My Friends - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEETITSYOBOI/pseuds/YEETITSYOBOI
Summary: this is for one of my bestie's birthday





	1. Chapter 1

(Hannah's Pov)  
I'm so excited to go to vidcon and meet David Dobrik I can't believe my bestie V actually got me these tickets she's the best but I still can't believe she got the first class flight to it's like she's trying to pamper me but it's cool I can't wait to see her, it been three months since I've seen her I'm surprised she remembered I liked David Dobrik but I'm just gonna relax on this flight with my fine champagne and wait to get to California 

*9 hours later I think*

Finally, I'm here I can't wait to see V I got off the plane and walked into the airport as soon as I walked in I immediately see V talking to someone familiar I ran over to her only to see her talking to the David Dobrik she turns around and sees me and says oh hi Hannah it's awhile you know David right she says smugly I look at her and nod then all I hear her say she's your biggest fan I look at David and smile it's her birthday tomorrow "Dude that's when Vidcon is you should come for your birthday". I nod V says bye to David and we get into her Tesla I look at her she goes "what"? I can't believe you embarrassed me in front of "DAVID FUCKING DORBIRK"! "Sorry". You Owe me Taco Bell for this "Fine" we pulled up and got my food and went to her house she showed me to my room and went downstairs to watch South Park or Something and I unpacked my stuff and went downstairs tomorrow is the big day I say to myself I look at the vid-con tickets and looked and myself and shrugged it off and I went downstairs and ate my taco bell and as soon as I knew it was already 9pm not like I go to sleep though V went to her room earlier I already knew she wasn't sleep though we just know each other, like that so eventually I doze off and wake up to food it was 2:30 pm I usually go to sleep at this time not wake up but the food smells so damn good so I go downstairs and see David in the kitchen cooking and V comes downstairs next and says "Good Afternoon Everyone" and yawns David says it back V asks what are you doing in my kitchen dude "I figured you weren't awake so I used my best friend advantages and came to cook food for you and Hannah" omg he said my name I say in my head. "Oh okay whatever David," V says I sit down looking at David right in front of me I really wanted to put this on snapchat but I respect people's privacy he looked at me and said hey I smile and say hey V looked at with that start a conversation look. So I ask "So David how's the kids" He looked at me and laughed and gave me my food V gave me thumbs up *le time skip* I go upstairs to get ready for vid-con I put some makeup on and go downstairs but I figure since V knows David I don't have to go to his stand but I'll go anyway since he's the only reason why I'm going I walk to V's jeep and we stop to get Taco Bell before we go we ate through the drive-thru then got to vidcon it was full of so many dope YouTubers I know but forget about them in here for David me and V got to David's stand but since I didn't want to go to any other stands V said I can help David out with his stand V goes around vid-con get autographs and crap she left me all alone with my idol and of course some of his friends it got awkward but I just kept giving out that good merch eventually V came back to help wrap up the last couple of fans that came by then the event ended and me and V went back to her house and it's a good thing I got a couple of pictures with David and of him it was genuinely fun V went home early so that left me no choice but to get a ride from David

To be continued....


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting her idol/crush will she finally get to know him outside of his YouTuber life.

(Hannah's Pov)

I walked up to David and asked "hey can I get a ride V kinda left without me". "Oh Sure jump in" I hop in and it was awkward till he started a conversation"So how long have you and V been friends"? "Oh since sixth grade she was funny and I don't know-how but we became friends". "I met her at a business meeting she was cracking jokes she was so funny so we became friends after that". I so surprised V never told me about this let alone tell me it was David Fricking Dobrik I was all around surprised.  
Soon we eventually made it back to V's house and I was sad cause I knew I had leave. soon and I was gonna miss V I mean I haven't seen her in three months and we've been friends forever it's not gonna be the same I go downstairs and see V downstairs watching Ouran Host Club I sit down and join her and decided I'll talk to her in the morning, about my situation and just like that I was asleep 

(David's Pov)  
"As much as I have to admit it Hannah isn't like most girls she doesn't attack me or beg me for pictures she actually pretty chill V".   
"David I know she's my best friend for "Pete's sake it's not like she's a crackhead like all your other fans," V said with a laugh "David I have a question though"? " What is it"? "Do you like Hannah? cause you're keeping me on the phone all night for this just admit dude". " If you mean as a friend then yeah but-". "No, I as a lover" "um I'll call you back". 

(V's Pov)  
Did that rat just hang up on me so fricking rude I decided to stay up cause there was gonna be some tea in the morning. So I wait for Hannah to get it up it's currently 4:00 am ill be waiting for a while I eventually dose off.

*6 hours later*

(Hannah's Pov)   
I wake up as the sun peeks through the blinds and almost destroyed my eyes so I go downstairs, and see V asleep on the kitchen counter, so I called cause Lord knows I can only cook noodles   
*10 minutes later*  
I open the door and drag him in and force him to cook breakfast for V and Me he nods and I go upstairs only to realize I wasn't wearing pants?! Oh no I pull on some shorts, brush my hair, and wait for David to finish. 

(Author's Pov)

Hannah comes downstairs and V finally wakes up David finishes breakfast they all sit down at the island and eat that's when Hannah finally realized she's wants to live in LA with her bestie and V is so happy David ummmm not so much more nervous, to be honest.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Find out next time on the Hannah and David Show

That was long oof, Your welcome Hannah.


	3. Cooking Papa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finna learn to cook

(David's Pov)  
I've never been so shocked in my entire life Hannah is actually gonna be living in LA near me with V here, I didn't know what to say I was just so surprised I left without looking back.

(Third Person Pov)  
David left without turning back leaving Hannah and V in shocking poses 

(Hannah's Pov)  
"Do you think he's mad im gonna be living here with you V"? "Nah im sure he's just mad about something else you to have nothing to worry about, why don't you just go ask him? " What? How I don't know where he lives and I don't have his number". "Well here's his number and he lives down the block from me here's his address I trust you won't do any bad or crazy". "Yep". I walk down the block just like V instructed and saw his house I knocked on the door and waited until he opened the door. "oh hey Hannah what are you doing here?". Well, I just came to see if you were all right you kinda stormed out earlier". "oh yeah sorry about that I had to handle something back here". "that's good to know that you weren't mad at me hahaha".  
"Oh no I wasn't just busy so I'll see you later then". "See ya".

(David's Pov)  
I can't believe she thought I was mad at her nope I could never be mad at such a beautiful angel, ah man what am I thinking she could never be with me I live that dope YouTuber lifestyle she couldn't handle me she would leave me just like the rest of my girlfriends just like......Liza.

(Hannah's Pov)  
I walked backed to me and V's house and relax that's when I get a call from my Lil bro Dalton "hello". "Hannah, where are you? why aren't you opening the door"? "boy im in LA." "Why?" because- you know V right"? " oh yeah I remember her she used to have a crush on me when we were younger (and free) "yeah her, well im in LA with her". "hey who you talking to?" V asked, "oh you know just Dalton". "OH MY GOSH DALTON DO YOU WANNA COME TO LA YOU CAN SHARE A ROOM WITH ME"! " um..... Sure". "Alright! Im off to the post office". "Well, Dalton guess ill see you tomorrow then." "Yeah, I guess so". "Baiiiiiii-". "bye". "I should text David I could use some cooking tips"

Hannah- hey can you come over and teach me how to cook.

David- sure

Yay, I'm finna get my cook on it's going to get really delicious up in here.

(Third Person Pov)  
*knock knock*   
That must be David, Hannah thought as she went to open the door and came with some cookbooks "what's all that for"? Hannah asked confused "well how are you gonna learn if you don't start from the basics".

*after a long day of learning im skipping to tomorrow* 

(V's Pov)  
Im so hype me and Hannah are picking Dalton up from the airport today   
*1 hour later* we're here! I say excitedly "chill out V it's just my brother, not a new puppy". "Shut up". Dalton gets in the car and I immediately start blushing then Hannah starts up a conversation so it was so awkward "So how was your flight Dude?" "It was dope". "That's good to hear".   
*1 hour later*

(Third Person Pov)  
They arrive at V's   
V immediately grabs Dalton and drags him inside showing him around the house leaving Hannah to get Dalton's luggage it was basically the whole day of V flushing over Dalton and Hannah suffering. 

See you next time on Hannah and David Show.  
\-----------------------------------------------------


	4. I really ship this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nahhhhhhh

(Hannah's POV)  
I really thought V would be the one grabbing all of Dalton's luggage and crap turns out it was me "wow V thanks for helping me out with the luggage". "What are you talking about I didn't help you". "I was being sarcastic bish". "Okay well david is coming over later so be prepared".   
Does he really have to come over right now it's like V is trying to set me up or something "oh yeah V where's my brother at?" "Upstairs in my room". "Why?" "I told you he was gonna be sharing a room with me". "But you have two more guest rooms". "Your point?" "Nevermind". 

(Third Person Pov)  
*knock knock*  
"That must be David hannah be a dear and open the door". V said "I'm not your maid woman". Hannah said with a annoyed tone  
"Your Point"? Hannah opens the door and David walks in with a bunch of cooking ingredients. "What's all that for dude". V asked. "How do you expect me to cook".  
"I don't I told you to bring you and only yourself over her not a whole kitchen set".  
"Well it's not like you were gonna cook so....too bad". "Okay whatever is about to happen it needs to stop cause I don't wanna be in between it". "Okay David you heard the lady make some Tacos". V said   
"That's not what I said but I don't mind".   
"What I miss?" Dalton asked "nothing important". V said "who's this?" "V's Boyfriend". Hannah said with a smirk "Shut Up No it isn't"! "Chill out V". David said with a mellow tone "that's easy for you to say man". "Are we getting tacos or what I'm dying over here". Dalton said "Oh yeah forgot about that I'm on it". 

*30 minutes later*  
David eventually got done with the tacos and they all ate the tacos and watched movies on Netflix, Hannah and David fell asleep on each other causing V to take a picture of them Dalton and V eventually went to sleep as well.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
See you next time on the Hannah and David Show  
Peace~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David basically asks hannah out nothing special

David's Pov)  
"I've been thinking about this for a while V but I don't know how too ask her."  
"Are you freaking serious right now moron". V said with annoyance "why you always got to insult me when I get a idea I didn't insult you when you started dating Hannah's brother". "That's cause were not dating and hannah isn't like every other girl you ask out she nice man just be yourself".  
"Really?" "Of course dude". "Okay when the right time to do it?" "I can't help you with everything ask her today since you're so eager". 

(Third Person Pov)  
V goes to wake up Hannah "yo man I just wanna give you a heads up David is gonna ask yo out today". V whispered "huh what speak up idiot". "DAVID IS GONNA ASK YOU OUT TODAY BE PREPARED!" V yells  
"Ohhhh wait really?"  
"Yep". "Can I go back to sleep now?" "No get the hell up" V says then go back downstairs.

(Hannah's Pov)  
I can't believe David is gonna ask me out today I feel like I should do something with my hair or something I don't change it up maybe cut it again like the haircut I had in sixth grade I'll ask V to cut it and maybe dye it she's good at that I guess I change and go downstairs only to see the most disturbing thing ever "Why are you to together!" "Yo chill out hannah." Dalton said "wait are yall dating now?" "I guess". "You know what for once I don't care that's not why I came downstairs". "What did you need" V asked   
"Can you highlight my hair?" "Whst kind of highlights?"  
"You know like the one from sixth grade."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah that hairstyle was cute, yeah sure I'll do it".

(V's Pov)  
Wow Hannah's hair is gonna look great when I done with it, David will be all over her "are you ready?" "Yeah"   
I highlighted Hannah's hair and next thing you know there was a knock on the door must be David I open the door not before I tell hannah to change though don't want her looking like trash no no she came downstairs and she looked great in the Dior dress I picked for her I invited David in and said now's your chance dude.

(David's Pov)  
"Wow dude she looks great." I whispered to V "I know I have great taste." She comes downstairs like a complete god   
I go up to her and say "Hannah will you go on a date with me?" "Of course."

(Third person Pov)  
Hannah and David go on a Date to Olive Garden and Dalton and V decide to tag along with them cause why   
\---------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

(Third Person Pov)  
After a lovely dinner at olive garden they all decided to come back V's house when V came up with a great idea she pulls hannah aside and says "I've been thinking my neighbor Mr. Knutson moved out you know the one down the block I can buy that house and you can stay there." "Omg your kicking me out!? What did I do wrong?" Hannah says about to cry a little "nothing"  
"Ohhh I know why you're kicking me out so you can get freaky with my brother well guess what i don't wanna be around to see that anyway so ha." "Um okay...." but eventually hannah settles down and thanks V for even giving her a ticket to be here in the first place and she packs her stuff and V buys the house  
*1 day later*  
Hannah is open and at em loading her stuff in the car and is super hype to go to IKEA V finally woke up got dressed and drove hannah to her new house (even tho she can walk) and gave her the keys to her new place and gave her the keys to her Tesla and drove back to her place now before giving her some money though you know for the IKEA and stuff when hannah came back from IKEA with her paints and furniture   
This basically sums up the house:

But then she heard a timid knock on the door and she went to open it to her surprise it was David and V and Dalton with the idea to have a sleepover at her new house she was about to decline but then she said oh sure why the heck not she let them in they gave her a giraffe onesie and they all changed into them:

And they all stayed up watching Disney movies on Netflix.

====================================


	7. Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah go on a real date this time something special happens

Third Person Pov)   
After the sleepover they all went home and V being nosy decides to come up with a great plan she calls David and asked if he and Hannah were together yet of course he said no "why don't you ask her on another date and ask her to be your girlfriend it's as easy as that me and Dalton will even go in disguise." Ok David said then hung up that left V thinking did that rat hang up on me and wondering what disguise she should wear.

(Hannah's Pov)   
Well I have to admit that sleepover was fun a shame it had to end so fast but I guess there will be more sleepovers to come as I was thinking all of that there was a knock at the door when I opened it to my surprise it was Liza Koshy standing there crying "did you seriously have to take my man?!" "What the hell are you talking about?" "David was mine first" "No offense but you do know you guys broke up right?" "Of course I know that but he's still my property." I close the door in her face and call V "hello?" "Hey come get this rat off my doorstep." "What are you talking about?" "This rat." "You know okay." V arrives and knocks on the door I drag her in and ask if she knows Liza too "of course" she says then I pushed her outside to talk to her   
I look out the window and see her getting in her car and leaving *phew* thank god for V I did not wanna deal with that today.

(Third person Pov)   
Everyone was gathering at V's house for the plan they called it operation H.A.N.N.A.H David was getting ready to ask out hannah by that he meant he was just going send her a text   
David: hey do you wanna go out with me today?  
Hannah: Sure 😊  
David:pick you up at 8

After awhile hannah began to question what she should where so she called V over and when she arrived she pulled her in the house and asked her what to wear she told her wear this:

"Are you sure this is appropriate to wear to a date?" Hannah said with confusion   
"Of course also who are you going on a date with?"  
"No one important"  
"Then why did you call me?"  
"No reason"  
"I'm gonna go now"  
Hannah got dressed and waited until it was 8 then David came knocking on the door with taco bell in hand(cause flowers are to cliche) hannah takes the taco bell puts on the counter and gets into David's Tesla and drives to chipotle and they ordered two Cheese Quesadilla and Chips and Guacamole and a couple of drinks and after all of that David got serious and held Hannah's hand and said "I know we haven't know each other that long and I'm not saying that you have to but will you be my girlfriend?" "Oh my gosh of course." Hannah said almost about to cry and V runs up and says congrats to them and Dalton and walks up and says whatever   
Hannah and David are now a couple   
====================================


	8. Let's get this Party started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special just a good cliffhanger

Before I get begin I just wanna say I suck cause I have all the time in the world to update this book and I don't I'm a rat but let's get started this on is for you hannah you is a queen for waiting for my slow ass okay now let's get started.

(Hannah's Pov)   
Omg I can't believe I'm David Dobrik's girlfriend I can't breathe it all feels so unreal somebody needs to pinch me or something I wonder what's gonna happen along this journey of me and David maybe we'll get married and have beautiful taco babies am I going overboard (omg I'm sorry hannah) after the night David asked me to be his girlfriend V was actually acting suspicious usually she would be good at hiding it but she's failing lately maybe it's just me but I go over to her house to see if she cooked anything or has some tea surprising there isn't a lot when you live here.

(V's Pov)  
I hear a knock at the door and physically refuse to go open it I shove Dalton off the bed and tell him to go open the door I already know it's Hannah he goes to open it and I can immediately feel hannah run upstairs and jump on the bed next to me   
"Did you need something" I say "Food" she says "girl I got you a car you can drive and David taught you how to cook go get some food dude" I say with annoyance "it's not the same can't you just get dressed and come get lunch with me?" She says with puppy dog eyes "you are evil" I say as I get up and get dressed "do we have to go to Taco Bell?" I asked knowing her reaction *gasp* "why is that even a question" she says offended "McDonald's is good too hannah" "but Taco bell is better" either way she is right so we just get taco bell 

(David's Pov)  
I wonder what Hannah's doing right now I should text her 

David: hey boo

Hannah: heyyyy 

David: wanna hangout later at my place 

Hannah: sure ❤

Omg a heart emoji (wow) 

(Third Person Pov)   
Hannah and V get their food and head back to V's place and hannah told V all about her and David and V looked uninterested as hell but listened anyway because that's her best friend Then Dalton walked down the stairs  
"Wow brother it's been 64 years since I've seen you" hannah says with sarcasm "it's been an 1 hour idiot" Dalton says hannah looks at V and asked secretly "why you dating him again I know he's my brother but he rude as fuck" "that's exactly what I like about him" "you have a type" "I do" the conversation got a little quiet after a while that's when Hannah got a call "hello"  
"Hey girl do you remember me?"  
"I mean you sound familiar"  
"Oh come on we were best friends hannah you got to remember" she says about to cry   
"I'm sorry I don't"  
"Its okay that's my fault we did lose touch"  
"Well you have my number now so... yeah"  
"That's thanks to V it just kinda reminds me of the whole crew"  
"Ha yeah so are you gonna tell me who you are or...."  
"Right it's me....

To be continued sis  
============================================


	9. Omg it's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah tea

Yeet yeet 🤠 it's been a while yeehaw let's get this story started shall we.

It's me.....

The tension was rising as hannah waited for her response

Amari

(Hannah's Pov)  
I gasped as I heard those words I couldn't believe it was actually her i haven't seen since high school ever since the incident I thought she would still be mad at me but I guess she wasn't anymore   
"Heello?" She said  
"Oh sorry I zoned out for a second there."  
" it's okay by the way what's up with V buying everyone plane tickets to L.A she wasn't never that generous in middle school."  
" I know right"  
"Ummm im right here idiots" V said offended   
"Sorry" i said forgetting she was there  
"Anyway I'm coming to L.A. to come see you guys it's been awhile"  
"When are you coming?"  
"Oh yeah I'm at the airport now"  
I saw V grab her keys and get in the car i was gonna go with her but i like surprises so I'm gonna wait for her to come back   
*40 minutes later*  
I heard the door unlock and I run upstairs and hide I see V come and then Amari and someone else I can't make out who they are tho I come downstairs me and Amari make eye contact and we start running to each other like they do in the anime.

(V's Pov)  
What the actual hell

(Hananh's Pov)

I hug amari and I see V and the stranger look at me like I was crazy  
"What?" I say confused  
"Nothing" they both reply  
"By they way who are you" i say  
"Why you gotta ask so rudely" they say  
"Sorry" I look at V with a confused look  
"Oh thats my boyfriend Jonah"  
I think to myself I already hate this guy  
"Nice to meet you" i say with a smile  
"Yeah whatever"

(V's Pov)  
Who in the frick is this dude he's mad disrespectful like amari is so nice and this dude is a bag of trash hannah is just being nice like she usually is and he's being a dingdong he was definitely nice when I picked them up he probably hates hannah or something I pull amari aside and ask her why her boyfriend is being such a dick to hannah  
"What do you mean they're getting along"  
"Bish are you blind?" I say while adjusting her glasses   
"just look at them" she say  
I look and all i see is Jonah giving hannah a deathstare   
"Is that what you call getting along amari"  
"Oh my gosh I get here and you guys are already judging my choice of men just like you did in high school."  
"No offense to hannah but that was all her not me for once but he was a dick too you really like mean guys amari not to mention he cheated on you"  
"Stop judging me"  
"I'm sorry"   
No I'm not I know im right I always am so I don't care if she gets offended

(Amari's Pov)  
Wow i can't believe this Jonah is just being nice and my friends are being so rude (omg I'm making amari so wrong in this) I go up to hannah "hey wanna go get some taco bell so we can catch up."  
"Oh hell yeah lets go"  
All i can see is V's like don't leave me with you trash boyfriend I smile and walk out the door   
*after the taco bell*  
"Hey what do you think of my boyfriend?"  
"Well I don't think he likes me very much"  
"What?! Of course he does he's always like that"  
"Oh okay"  
We arrive back at V's house and all I do is see V arguing with Jonah I push them apart and tell them to stop   
(V's Pov)   
I already hate this goddamm Jonah kid if amari weren't to pull us apart I would have killed him he has some right to talk trash about my choice in show I'll whoop his ass  
"Oh my gosh what are you doing guys?!"  
"All I was saying was Naruto and Ouran High School Host Club weren't good shows and she went ballistic on me"   
"I wonder why" hannah said   
"Apologize V" Amari said  
"What the fuck?! No this is my house and he has the right to disrespect me nah he's gonna have to leave Amari."  
"What?!" She said surprised  
"You heard me."  
"Fine come on Jonah"  
(Hannah's Pov)  
"Well I can't believe that Just happened" I said   
"I can Jonah is a ass"  
"Haha yeah he is"  
But I kinda feel bad that Amari is dating him it feels like he's manipulating her"  
"That's cause he is" V yells  
"How do you know?"  
"You seriously need to look at this dude's text messages hannah" she says  
"Well he's gone now so how will I do that"  
"I'll invite them over saying I wanna apologize and when he leaves his phone down grab it and go to his text messages his password is 2376."  
"How did you get all of that?"  
"I was looking over him the whole time I was stalking him like a hawk I didn't trust him in my house".  
"Oh okay so it's a plan then"  
"Yeah see you tomorrow she says as I leave"  
I hope this works

To be continued.....

Well that certainly was an interesting chapter I feel like I left some good parts out oh well I can put them in next chapter I guess   
So cya dude


End file.
